The Prince of Chaos
by Lelouch von Einzbern
Summary: A what if story.., What if Lelouch became the Prime Minister of Britannia? What chaos will he brings upon this world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Area 11

Royal Family Imperial Mausoleum

Putting down a bouquet of white roses, a young man with black hair stood after saying his silent prayer for his half-brother soul. He smile everytime he remember their game of chess and how his older brother praises him after even though he always lost. His brother is also the one who teaches him all about politics and everything related of being a Prince of the empire.

But then a month after his mother fall into coma from the attack in Aries Villa his favourite brother was killed during the failed negotiation between The Holy Britannian Empire and the former nation of Japan. For that reason Britannia invaded Japan and turn it into Area 11 with its people being called Elevens.

"Your Highness." Calls someone snapping the black haired young man from his thoughts

"Leila"answer the young man when he saw sharp looking girl with her blond hair tied in her usual two buns and light purple eyes standing on near the exit of the mausoleum.

Leila Breisgau, Personal Knight and aid of the Eleventh Prince and Prime Minister Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. She was also the captain of his royal guard and the only daughter of Duchess Isabelle Breisgau and Duke Alexander Breisgau of Euro-britannia. They meet during the prince time in Westpoint, where the two started as rivals until such time they became best friends.

"Its time for us to leave for your meeting with his majesty." Leila informed her prince.

The prince only nods and look for one last time to where his older half-brother remains rest and thank him for the last time before heading towards the exit followed by his Knight.

'Here Lies Prince Schneziel el Britannia Second Prince of Holy Britannian Empire.'

###

Emperor Personal Office - Exilica Palace - Pendragon

Lelouch knocks three times on the door of his father personal office before he hear the muffed sound of 'enter' and open the office door.

"Your Majesty as per your summons I'm here." Lelouch said when he enter his father office.

"Yes My Son." The Emperor respond putting down the paper he was reading before.

"May I know for what reason you summon me Father?" Lelouch ask.

"You know about what is happening in Area 11 right?" For that Lelouch only nods to his father indicating for him to continue. "I want you to put an end to it."

Of course Lelouch know what the Emperor wants him to do. "As you command, Your Majesty." With that Lelouch bow to his Father one last time before he left his office.

"Leila prepare the Dominion, we will leave to Area 11 tonight." Lelouch instructed his Knight who was waiting for him outside the office of the Emperor.

"Yes Your Highness." Leila replied then proceed to do her Prince bidding.

###

Abegail mel Britannia Airbase - Alaska - Area 2 - March 21, 2017 A.T.B

Pinching the bridge of his nose for the second time ever since they arrived Lelouch feel the incoming headache as he saw his second-in-command bickering with his half-sister and fiancee, who was also the head of their Intelligence division. Not too far from the two was his little sister Nunnally happily chatting with the two members of his Royal Guard.

"Leila, Euphie that's enough". Lelouch ordered the two and they both realize for the first time that Lelouch had been there.

"Your Highness!"..."Lulu!" Exclaimed the two at the same time.

"What's the reason that you two were bickering again this time?" Asked Lelouch.

"Nothing Your Highness." Answered Leila.

"Leila is right Lulu." Euphie seconded.

Sighing Lelouch then turns his attention to the three people beside him. "Why you three didn't make a move to stop them?" Lelouch asked the three but it was more directed to his little sister.

"It was a tiring effort to stop them when its start and so for a change I did nothing to stop them." His sister said her defense.

"Just like what Her Highness said, me and Marika were also tired of stopping them everytime they fight so we decided that just one time we will ignore them." Liliana Vergamond said in reply with her friend Marika Soresi nodded her head telling that she also have the same reason as the two.

Sighing in defeat Lelouch return his attention to the two females in front of him. "What's the status Leila?" Asked Lelouch in his commanding voice.

Straightening her posture like a well trained soldier that she was Leila said in reply. "All preparations are complete, all Knightmares Frames had been loaded to the ship as well as all logistics supplies."

Satisfied with her report Lelouch proceed to the airstrip where his Flagship Dominion is.

###

Dominion Command Bridge

The BKAF-001 Dominion (The sister ship of Archangel), named after the Aircraft Carrier HMS Dominion which was the only ship he lost during his African Campaign. It was the first Airship of its class and the second Airship that the Empire have, the first one being The BBAF-1001 Avalon the flagship of the crown prince. While both airships use the Float system technology for flight they also have their difference. Avalon use Blaze Luminous for its defense while Dominion uses the combination of Blaze Luminous and the newly developed Phase Shift Armour for its Protection. Even in terms of offensive capabilities the two Airships are different. Avalon main weapon is the experimental Hadron Cannon while Dominion uses a more refine and perfect version of their beam technology. Lastly aside from their big difference in design as most people think that the Prime Minister Flagship was far more grandiose than that of the First Prince a point that irked the crown prince. The two airships also uses different power source. Avalon uses Sakuradite as its main power source with Solar power as its second while Dominion uses Nuclear fission or Nuclear energy.

Sakuradite and Nuclear have the same characteristics of being radioactive but most people use Sakuradite for its was more stable and safer than Nuclear fission, even so Sakuradite has a major weakness of its need of being refueled while Nuclear as risky as it was, it can continuosly supply power for a long time that is why Dominion has longer flight hours and can engage in battle longer than the Avalon.

Since there is an International Treaty that bans the use of Nuclear in any forms, the information about the Dominion power source was one of Lelouch most guarded secrets for it will damage not just him but also the empire, so only selected individuals knows about it even most of its crew.

"Your Highness here's the report regarding the G-weapons." Cecile Croomy, Lelouch head of Research and Development, Llyod Asplund former assistant and the real person behind the Idea of Float System. When Lelouch heard that the First Prince had recruited scientist everywhere, he became interested that he also began recruiting too. However he was far too late, Llyod Asplund is already under the First Prince while its rival Rakshata Chawla is nowhere to be found but fortunately he meet with Cecile just before she follows Llyod to join the First Prince. At first Cecile try to deny him but Lelouch chased her persistently until such time she gave in, of course during the time he chased her he promised her that he will give anything that she need be it was a fund, facilities, assistant and freedom to research anything. Although Lelouch only do that to make sure that his older half-brother will not have more people under him but when he reads all the concept papers that Cecile made during her time in university made him realize that he made the right decision to recruit her since according to the report he received Cecile was also an excellent Knightmare pilot with a sync percentage ratio of 87 percent, high above the average 74 percent mark. For that Lelouch not only have a super smart head of his Research and Development but also an excellent and beautiful Knightmare Pilot.

The G-weapons are Lelouch answer to Camelot 7th Generation Knightmare Frame Lancelot. If the Empire Regular Military uses Knightmare Frames, Lelouch forces use Mobile Suits with the GINN and CGUE as its prime example. Mobile suits and Knightmare Frames are different from each other. Mobile Suits are more bulkier than Knightmares and doesn't have landspinners that its why it is slower than the Knightmares but compensated with its agility. That is why in the battlefield Mobile Suits have higher chance of survival against any types of Knightmares. And for that reson the Crown Prince research and development think-thank, Camelot design the Lancelot to be faster and more agile than any of Lelouch Mobile suits.

When he learned about it, Lelouch orders his own R&D to develop five new machines which uses the tecnologies from the Dominion like the Phase Shift Armour, Beam weaponry and Mirage colloid. Thus the G-weapons were made.

"Thank you Cecile, I'll read it later." Lelouch then turn his attention to his Knight. "You'll be in command of the ship until we reach Area 11. I'll be in my office if you need me."

Leila only nods in confirmation as the prince itself rise from his throne and proceed to the exit followed by Marika and Liliana.

###

Tokyo Settlement - March 23, 2017 A.T.B

There was an uproar in Tokyo Settlement this morning, people were shock to see The Dominion Floating above the settlement, more specifically above the Government Bureau. Many People recognize the Dominion as the Flagship of the newly appointed Prime Minister and the Empire Demon Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. For the normal Britannian citizens in Area 11 it means that they will be safe from the terrorist attacks that have been happening lately, For the Military; a great war hero and General had come to lead them, For the Elevens; Fear struck at their hearts, For the nobles they found an opportunity to expand their Influence and for the Terrorists a worst case scenario had just happened. However, for Clovis the Third Prince of Britannia hearing that the New Prime Minister was here in Area 11 was a grave news since he knows that the Prime Minister rarely left Pendragon and only left if there were things that gather the attention of the Emperor. Therefore right now Clovis is rushing to the Viceroy Palace.

###

Lobby of Viceroy Palace

""Bartley!" Clovis yelled as soon as he sees Bartley in the lobby of the Viceroy's Palace.

"Your Highness" Bartley Asprius exclaims as he is surprised to see Clovis.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me that Lelouch was here!" Clovis demanded impatiently.

"Your Highness, We were surprised about this as much as you are. The Dominion just showed up out of nowhere, the radar did not even detected it." Bartley claimed, and that was true for the Dominion uses a stealth system known as Mirage Colloid but just like it Power Source, Mirage Colloid was also Lelouch well guarded secret.

"We will discuss this later, but for now, follow me" Clovis ordered as he led Bartley to his personal office for they need to found plans to counter the Prime Minister before he found their biggest secret.

###

Viceroy Personal Office

'I will find you soon enough My Witch and then I'm gonna Ki-.' Lelouch thought was cut off when Clovis with his loyal dog, General Bartley enter the Viceroy Office.

"He..Hello Lelouch, fancy meeting you here" Clovis greeted, his voice shaking 'Smooth, very smooth Clovis' Clovis thought to himself.

Lelouch just stared at Clovis and Bartley who were still standing at the door before he spoke "Please have a seat Clovis, we have many things to discuss"

The first thing Clovis realized right after he enter his own office is that there are two people in each side of Lelouch. On the right side he recognize as Leila Breisgau, Lelouch Knight and his half-sister and Lelouch Fiancee the Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia. On the left were two members of Lelouch royal guard, Marika Soresi and Liliana Vergamond.

"Your Highness, can we ask what brings you to this Area?" Bartley asked, and Lelouch shot the man a glare, Bartley was becoming distinctively more uncomfortable. When he looked to Clovis, it seems that he was too nervous to even speak.

"It has come to the Emperor's attention," Lelouch stated and he sees the two stiffen. "That something is happening in this Area, especially about you Clovis" Lelouch paused to gauge their reactions to what he had said.

"The terrorist attacks have been happening more and more often lately," Lelouch saw the two visibly relax, something was off here. "But that's not the only reason I'm here now." The two become tense once more, much to Lelouch's interest.

"It's also about that…." Lelouch trailed off, the two seem to be having nervous breakdowns. "But you know what I mean, right?"

"What do you mean, Lelouch? There's nothing to hide from the Emperor" Clovis answered, sweating profusely. Now this grabbed Lelouch attention; normally, people just give the answer it if they have nothing to hide, but if they did have to hide something, they often try to change the subject or add something to ease the suspicion.

"It is about how you govern Area 11" Lelouch answered, and he noticed that the two relaxed once again and have stopped holding their breath. This only confirmed that there was something that Clovis was hiding from Lelouch.

"So the Emperor sent me to take charge and Eliminate the Terrorists" The two were nervous once again.

"Are you going to replace me?" Clovis asked shakily.

"No" At this, Clovis once again became relaxed but still slightly on edge. "You still are Viceroy of Area 11, but I will take command on some aspects" Clovis seemed to become nervous at Lelouch's explanation again.

"Which aspects will you take command over, Lelouch? The political one?" Lelouch was amused with Clovis question, usually, people will just ask which one or just conclude that he would be taking the military if they knew of Lelouch history, and Clovis clearly knew that as well, but he purposely gave the wrong answer. It seems Clovis was hiding something, and it had to do with the military.

"No, the military" Lelouch answered, and his answer caused Clovis to clench his fist tightly.

"But you cannot do this!" Clovis yelled, but Lelouch watched as he acted like a kid throwing a temper tantrum.

"I can, since if you forgotten I'm the Prime Minister and this is also the will of our Father, The Emperor." now at Lelouch's revelation, Clovis seems to fall deeper to his seat.

"Relax, you can still order around your royal guard" Clovis relaxed again, but Lelouch could tell that whatever Clovis is hiding, also include his royal guard, which were a separate group from the military and by looking at Bartley, Lelouch is sure that the two are working with each other.

"But the military will be under my direct control, and if you break this order. You will be sent back to Pendragon immediately, do you understand Clovis?" Lelouch asked, his tone darkening to get the message across.

"Yes, Prime Minister" Clovis answered weakly. "Is that all?"

"Yes, have a nice day Clovis" Lelouch said as he got up from the chair, followed by his retinue, leaving one defeated royal and his loyal dog.

"It seems that the two were hiding something Lelouch." His Knight said when they were distance away from Clovis personal office.

"I know Leila, that is why I want you and Euphie to find what it was they were hiding."

"We will not fail you Lulu." Euphemia answered.

"By the way Cecile said that she already finished the upgrades for Strike and Aegis, and they were both ready to sortie anytime." Leila informed him.

He nods then turned his attention to Marika and Liliana. "I want you two to take the Dominion to this coordinates and wait for further instructions." He handed them a piece of paper containing the said coordinates before the two members of his Royal guard left to follow his order.

Once the two left, Lelouch, Leila and Euphemia all proceed to initiate the next phase of their plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There's an Important A/N at the end of this chapter. It is where you'll find what's the status of my other works. So without further ado, here's the 2nd chapter of Black Knight.**

 **###**

 **Chapter 2: Changes**

 **Marianne Vi Britannia Military Base - Tokyo Settlement**

"Do you know why I am here, General?" Lelouch asked the overweight man in front of him. Clearly this man was one of those 'Officers' who used their family noble status to climb in ranks even without real experience or accomplishments.

The man was sweating buckets from where he was sitting, he anticipated the visit from the Prime Minister for he was warned by the Viceroy and was ordered to hide any information about a certain poison gas container. He was on his way to fullfill his prince orders when his second in command informed him about the arrival of the Prime Minister entourage with the man himself leading them. And here he was now inside of his own office with the second most powerful man in the Empire next to the Emperor sitting behind his own desk and asking him, why he himself was here?

The obese General tried to answer the 17 year old Prime Minister but was cut off when the man spoke.  
"Would you like some tea General?" Lelouch offered as he saw how tense the General was just from his visit. He really enjoyed watching the likes of him cower upon his mere presence.

The General tried to refuse the tea but the cold eyes of the blond girl who served them was enough for him to accept the cup. "As I wanted to say before Your highness, I don't know anything regarding the reasons for your visit."

"Understandable since it wasn't really my plan to be here. But I stumble upon some interesting findings, would you care to explain this?" Lelouch slide towards him a photograph showing him meeting with Federation Head Consul Gao Hai secretly.

"And a week after that, two dozens of freshly made Sutherland had vanished and you reported it as being lost from an ambush by the JLF. I doubt it was a coincidence."

With that statement the fat General was once again sweating buckets. His hand was shaking as he wipe his forehead. And his voice shaky as he speak. "Your Highness, Let me explain-"

"Hold on General." Lelouch stop him from continuing. "I don't need your explanation, what I need is something that only you, Bartley and Clovis know. If you will give what I need then I'll simply overlook what you had done, you can still keep your status, rank and even your life, but that's will only happens if you talk. So what's your choice General?"

Of course Lelouch knows what he will choose, so its not surprise for him when the obese General spoke, his voice defeated. "I'll confess Your highness."

Lelouch smirk as the General began his confession.

 **###**

 **15 minutes later**

Lelouch watch as the defeated General left his temporary office and was being escorted by two Black Knights soldiers. Looking to his prince, Leila ask him a question.  
"Do you believed in what he said?"

Taking another sip of his tea, Lelouch answered her. "Of course not but as what my late older brother Schneziel said to me once 'The greatest tool to control someone is to know what they fear was and utilise it'. And he knows that I will kill him if he lied."

"So what will you do now that we have a lead with the witch possible whereabouts?" Leila asked once again.

"Doing anything will just alert them and if my guess is right who's behind Clovis we can't let him know that we know about their plans." Lelouch sigh. "We must deal with Clovis first before we can make a move but for now inform Euphie to dispatch a few of her best agents to tail Bartley and Clovis."

"Yes, Your highness." Leila said before she left Lelouch temporary office to find the pink haired princess.

"Yu Lan, Yu Fan the General has no more use to me, dispose him and make sure it looks like an accident." Lelouch said as two girls came out from their hiding place.

"Understood Master." Both girls said in unison, before they return to where they came and left the Prime Minister alone to formulate a way to remove Clovis permanently.

 **###**

 **Sapporo Ghetto, Island of Hokkaido**

Flying away from the burning remains of the largest ghetto in Hokkaido, Sapporo, was the Flagship Dominion. It just finished its mission to eliminate the Son's of Nobunaga. The largest rebel group in Hokkaido.

And now the one giving her report about the battle to her prince was Marika Soresi, who was still in her pilot suit.

"Almost Two thousand rebels were killed, twenty-two were taken as prisoners for interrogation and two hundred fifty elevens were killed when they refused to cooperate and was seen helping the rebels. And that's the end of my report your highness." Marika finish, beside her was her close friend and fellow Royal Guard, Liliana Vergamond

Lelouch nodded, even with the amount of damage done in Sapporo ghetto, it can't be helped since they turned the ghetto into their own fortress, he was still satisfied with the result of the operation. It was no secret where their base are but Clovis choose not to do anything for he thought that they were just a small time unlike the JLF and that was his mistake for the Son's of Nobunaga was no ordinary rebel group for they were trained and supplied by the E.U mercenaries provided by the E.U themselves to be their own little army when the time comes that they will also invade Area11.

"Excellent job as usual Marika, Liliana. I expected a detailed report in my desk when you two arrive. Congratulations once again." And with that Lelouch ended the transmission.

Feeling how tired their body was Marika and Liliana leave the command deck and turn to their respective rooms to rest until they are in Tokyo settlement.

 **###**

 **Geass Directorate - Alaska Thought Elevator**

"Your Highness, a report from our agents in Munich has confirm the existence of another Thought Elevator. That will be a total of four Thought Elevators in Europe only." A blond haired female clad in black and gold uniform of a high ranking member of the Order of The Black Knights informed the Director.

"Thank you Oz." The 88th Princess, Princess Marybell mel Britannia replied. "Instruct our agents to make sure that no one knows what it is until Switzerland is ours."

"But with our war in E.U now in stalemate because of Prince Lelouch appointment as the new Prime Minister, we lose the momentum we had before, that defeating E.U would take another five years as oppose to the two years that his highness predicted." The Personal Knight of the princess, Oldrin Zevon said.

"Your right on that assessment Oz, but it was upon the Emperor orders that he will be transferred to Area11 to clean up Clovis mess. And if I guess my Brother has another agenda, one that the Crown Prince and his lackeys would not expect."

Oldrin picked up the white bishop and moved it near the black knight. "So his highness still suspect the Crown Prince to have a hand in the disappearance of Lady C.C."

Marybell move her Knight back in the safety with her black queen. "Yes, and he was sure that V.V and the Crown Prince were allies but he does not have evidence to prove it."

"Speaking of V.V, our agents uncover a hidden base in Tibet but V.V was nowhere to find. The base was also empty. It seems that before leaving, V.V ordered his men to bring anything that will give us Information about his plans, his contacts in the Empire and his bases around the Chinese Federation."

"Just informed them to maintain their cover. We don't want the Chinese to know that there are Britannian Agents on there territory for it will bring them good reason to declare war upon us, a war that Lelouch was trying to avoid for now." Marybell moved her rook beside the white king. "Checkmate."

"Good game your highness." Oldrin raised her hand in defeat. "I should go back to base for I fear the mess that Sokkia could do on it if left unsupervised for a longer time."

"Say my regards with the rest of the Glinda Knights." Marybell said to Oldrin who was now opening the door of her office.

Oz faced and smile to her princess before closing the door behind her leaving the Director of Geass Directorate.

As soon as her Knight left Marybell took out her phone and contact her best Geass Agent.

"I have a new mission for you." Marybell began once the person on the other line answer.

"What is it this time? Assassination? Sabotage? Surveillance? Blackmail? Etc." The voice of a girl on the other side asked in her usual cold and emotionless tone.

"Infiltration/Undercover." Marybell hear the girl scoff. If there's an assignment the girl hated so much, it was infiltration and undercover, for the reason that ever since she was betrayed by the only person she dare to say she love her heart broke into million pieces that she all lost the reason to feel anything.

"I know you hated it but if you accept it there's a possibility that you will find the person who betrayed you, Euliya." Even if it leaves a bitter taste on her mouth, but for the sake of her 'Lelouch', Director Marybell mel Britannia will use anything, even using Euliya thirst of revenge for Oldrin twin brother, Orpheus Zevon.

Hearing that there's a chance that she will find any lead about Orpheus, Euliya will not let it pass, so she answer her superior. "I accept, Director Marybell."

Marybell smirk, her use of Orpheus Zevon as a bait was successful. Even it was a bait, what she said was true as there was a chance that peace mark will be reveal itself as her plan for the E.U slowly unfolds.

"Good, All informations regarding your mission will be forwarded to your secure email after this. Also the duration of this mission is between 6 months to 2 years." Marybell informed her.

"Roger, Euliya out." Euliya said lastly before she ended the call.

After the call, Marybell walk trough her mirror, took out her contact lenses and smile as finally after 3 months of training she was now able to control her runaway geass, the evidence is her eyes shinning, not in the usual crimson color with the geass symbol but her own light purple irises.

 **###**

 **Kirihara Mining Industries HQ - Tokyo Settlement**

"What a nice scenery you have here Lord Kirihara." Lelouch stated appreciating the scenic view of Mt. Fuji on his left while Taizo Kirihara himself was in his opposite side. They both sitting in seiza position with a small table in between them.

"I'm glad you like it Your highness." Kirihara said with a bow hiding his distaste of the view of the once beautiful and majestic Mt. Fuji.

While tea was being served, old man Kirihara eyed the prince cautiously. In spite of his young age of 17 he was now the Prime Minister of Britannia, the 2nd most powerful man in the Empire, Kirihara didn't underestimate him and was well prepare whatever the young Prime Minister throws at him.

Unfortunately for Kirihara, Lelouch was a man who always thinking hundred steps ahead of his opponent, especially an Eleven turncoat and plutocrat like Kirihara.

Once the tea was served Kirihara instructed his Bodyguards to leave them alone, which Lelouch also did with his own Royal Guards along with a reluctant Guard Captain.

Once it was the only two of them left, Kirihara made the first move.

"It was really an honor to finally meet you, Your Highness."

"None of that 'Your Highness' thing, Lord Kirihara. No one know this outside the Black Knights, but I prefer calling me by my name or by my military rank."

"In that case then, may I know your reason of this sudden visit, Lelouch-kun?" Kirihara suddenly become serious.

Lelouch leaned forward with his hands on his jaw supporting his head.

"Why Lord Kirihara? Is there something your hiding that you didn't want me to see? Or your afraid that I already know your involvement with the rebels, and that I am here to arrest you?"

Kirihara was stunned for a bit but was able to recover.

"Of course not Lelouch-kun. I'm just surprised that's all."

Kirihara tried to sound calm, but deep down, his mind was busy trying to decipher the real meaning behind the prime minister questions.

'Does he know?'

An important question that carries not just his life but also the fate of the Six Houses, the Revolution and the Japanese People.

For Lelouch however, he was intrigued when he saw the sudden shift in expression of Kirihara from his joke.

'It seems that Euphie's hypothesis is right all along. Better tell here to investigate further after this but for now better to act normal, I still need him and his money for now.'

"Anyway," Lelouch started, trying to change the topic. "Since you ask, I am here to make a request to you Lord Kirihara."

Kirihara nods for Lelouch to continue. "As you know Lord Kirihara, there is an unusual rise of terrorist activity here in Area 11 for the past three months and it seems that the terrorists are much bolder as of late. Instead of attacking randomly and by cell it seems that they are now coordinating with one another, targeting not just the military but also the civilians.

What I am requesting Lord Kirihara is your support as the Head of the Number Administration Committee for my little project."

With that Kirihara now realize the true intention of the Prime Minister but he still need to confirm it first.

"Before giving you an answer Lelouch-kun, may I know what this project first?" Kirihara asked.

Lelouch then explained his project excluding some details he deemed confidential.

"As you can see this project will not only help in lowering terrorists attacks but also discourage the elevens from joining them. It will also improve the living conditions of the Elevens. So its a win-win situation for both Britannians and Elevens."

Kirihara was silent for the entirety of Lelouch explanations. He was weighing both the risks and gains if he will support it or not.

The Six Houses had bribed a lot of former and current high ranking officials in the Viceroyalty to hamper any plans of rebuilding the ghettos especially the underground tunnels. Resistance fighters, as what the Six Houses calls them, use those underground tunnels as their base of operation, escape route, hiding place and also their supply route.

Supporting Lelouch project will cause a major setbacks for their plan rebellion but in exchange his people will no longer live the life they had after the invasion. So with no much of a choice Kirihara inform Lelouch of his decision.

"I see. How can I refuse the opportunity to support such a good cause? Everyone must fulfill their duty and obligation to be accepted as a full member of the society, does it not? However, I wish we may advise on the matter if we support the project. I think we could provide some useful insights on the approach."

If he somehow can influence in the implementaion of the project then he can minimize their losses.

"Of course. You or anyone you recommend will have the necessary position during the planning and implementation of the project."

"How about the Viceroy? I don't think he will like this." Kirihara asked.

Lelouch only laugh at that.

"That weak and idiot brother of mine will not be a problem Lord Kirihara." Lelouch assured him. "Ohh look at the time, it seems that I need to go now Lord Kirihara. Thank you for your time and your support with my project. May this be the start of a wonderfull partnership." Lelouch rose up from his place and extend his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Your Highness." Kirihara said, accepting Lelouch extended hand for a handshake.

With that Kirihara escorted Lelouch out from his office.

 **###**

 **A/N: That's it for the 2nd chapter of Prince of Chaos. As for my other works here are their status.**

 **Tide of Power; Chapter 8 is in revision (Writer's Block)**

 **Seed of Revenge; The entire story is under renovation with a new title and new story line, with the collaboration of Panther-Strife.**

 **Lelouch of The Dead; Also under renovation.**

 **True Demon Emperor: Under Revision which will be completed within two or three months.**

 **And Finally, World's Destiny; I'm still having a hard time in writing the fighting scenes. As most of you knows I really sucks in writing fight scenes so if anyone wants to write the fight between Suzaku and Euphie, and Gino and Kallen don't hesitate to message me and send me the draft once its done, Thanks.**

 **That's it for me now, See yah folks...**  
 **LvV now signing off...**


End file.
